Blue Dragon, Red Fox
by DarkZeroUK
Summary: What if the Yondaime didn't create the shiki fuujin but was given it for safe keeping? What if Naruto was raised by a family and had an older brother who contained a blue shadow dragon and was also half Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Dragon, Red Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shaman King or Blue Dragon or any other anime or manga that I have gotten inspiration from, if I did own Naruto Sasuke wouldn't be as gay as he is and defiantly wouldn't have run of to the Michael Jackson wannabe. Plus Naruto would have learnt about elemental aliments earlier and not be as dumb as he is.

"Yo"normal speech

'_Yo_' normal thoughts

"**Yo**"demon/summon speech

'_**Yo**_' demon/summon thoughts

**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU **Jutsu use

**Prologue**

The building shook as another roar tore through the air, the origin of the thundering roars was an enormous nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. The legendary living disaster, with but a flick of one of its nine tails it could create a typhoon, cause a tsunami or just send things flying regardless of it being firmly attached to the ground. This was a creature that if it wanted to, with but one roar it could destroy a country as well as start a fire by just breathing on anything. This is the most powerful of all the bijuu and its current destination was Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, its reason for heading there is known by very few none of which was the current Hokage the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato was not in a good mood as all the research he had done on bijuu and sealing them, as there is no way of killing them especially not the Kyuubi, had not turned out the results he wanted and so it was beginning to look like he was going to have to do something drastic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi Sasuke was sitting beside the bed of his successor's wife as she was sleeping after just giving birth to a loud baby boy. Loud because the child's cries were almost blocking out the roars of the demon that was heading in their direction, it was if the child knew of his fate and was crying because of it. Sarutobi sighed as he picked up the boy and almost as soon as he held the boy his cries stopped, he looked into the boys eyes as he wished there was another way that didn't involve condemning this child but knew their was none. Sarutobi knew that Minato was going to have to break a promise that he made a long time ago and use a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into his own son as he could not as for another's child nor were their any available. Minato would have to break a promise he made to his best friend and rival to never use his fathers' Shiki Fuujin a jutsu that summons the Shinigami himself. Sarutobi knew the Shiki Fuujin was the only way he just wished he had both the energy and skill in fuuinjutsu to use it himself as the price of the jutsu was a high one, the user's soul.

Sarutobi took the baby, whom Minato told him was now named Naruto (fishcake), to the Hokage towers' sealing room for the shiki fuujin to be prepared. It was a complicated set up since the child was such a distance from the user of the jutsu and the beast that was going to be sealed is so powerful that if it fails Konoha is royally screwed. As Sarutobi finished contemplating how many things that could and would go wrong finally reached tower and began his long ascent to the room of sealing and began to pray for success and for the baby in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja were throwing every jutsu and every weapon they had at the kitsune in front of them hoping to by their leader the time he needs to end the foul demon. Their efforts were not in vain as just when they were beginning to lose more ground to the kitsune a giant toad landed in between the ninja and the kitsune, upon the head of the toad was their blonde leader the Yondaime.

"**It seems we are in for a challenge eh Minato-kun." **Spoke the giant toad as it took a puff of its enormous pipe staring at the Kyuubi with a passive look only a toad could give.

"It seems like it Gamabunta my friend. Remember we have to wait for the signal then you have to slow the fox down with your oil." answered the blonde to the toad now known as Gamabunta.

"**Get out of my way you insects!"** roared the Kyuubi as it began to tire from this pointless fighting.

"So the Kyuubi finally speaks. Why have you come here?"

"**Why should I answer to you? A little ningen riding his pathetic worm of a summon?"**

"**Hay you bastard. I'll slice you up and make a new fur coat for the misses!" **bellowed the giant toad at the kitsune who seemed to completely ignore him in favour of staring at Minato who stood upon his head. He began to mumble about asshole foxes and stupid flashy blonde idiots.

"Isn't it a common courtesy to know why one is trying to destroy ones home?" the blonde spoke loader then before as to be heard over Gamabunta's complaints. Honestly is it his fault that people find him far more interesting them a huge ass toad that has warts as big as a house, he blames the hair it's just to cool.

The Kyuubi contemplated just crushing the ningen and the toad but it didn't feel like messing up its fur so it answered,** "I will kill all the cursed spawn of the bastard that thinks he can control me with a pathetic genjutsu and I'll kill all who get in my way. None will stop my path of revenge against that little fuck!"**

'_Ok who the hell is he talking about? Cursed spawn? Hmm_' Minato's thought were cut sort as he saw the signal flare to indicate the seals are ready 'Show time'. "Gamabunta oil now!" yelled the Yondaime as he began a long chain of handseals that would end the Kyuubi as well as himself and a friendship.

Gamabunta was already getting the oil ready as soon as the fox began to speak again; he'd be dammed before he lost to a walking hairball, he leapt to the side as a tail could create a new air hole in his chest and spewed the oil all over the fox.

The Kyuubi didn't stand a chance as the sudden coat of oil it received had caused it to halt its attack long enough for the jutsu to be completed and then it was frozen in fear. Fear of death, fear of not getting its revenge, fear of the Shinigami that had just appeared behind the ningen with the nice hair. Its fear increased as it saw the Shinigami's arm grab onto it very soul and begin to drag it across the village he was about to destroy right to a tower and into the stomach of a baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The baby began to cry a new as the seals were completed and he became the jailor of the most powerful demons to exist. With sad eyes did Sarutobi look down upon the child and whispered "Goodbye Minato" to no one in particular. "Sandaime-sama!" shouted a white haired youth whose hair defied the laws of gravity. "Kakashi what is it? The sealing has just been completed Naruto here needs to rest and be monitored." spoke the soon-to-be-reinstated Hokage. He really didn't want to but he owed it to Minato to look after the village he gave his life and child to, though for the life of him he couldn't work out why he named his child fishcake.

"It's Kushina-sama… she… theirs been a complication… she… she's." Kakashi trailed of at the end as here stared at the aged Sandaime and the now sleeping chilled. Sarutobi took a deep breath and began to think of all the things he would now have to do and now he needed to find a guardian for Naruto but who? Who could look after him and keep him safe from people that would undoubtedly try and abuse him and use his burden for their own ends, a man like Danzo. He needed to call in a favour with Minato's old friend as well his wife, Konoha's Crimson Wind. "Kakashi I need you to locate the Nagi family and yes I know when Sanosuke finds out the Shiki Fuujin was used he will be pissed but he may be the only person that could both look after Naruto and teach him."

Kakashi was about to argue that he could look after Naruto but his curiosity was getting the better of him so he asked "Why would Sanosuke be able to look after Naruto? I thought his father was a seal master and that he didn't get into fuuinjutsu like sensei did?"

"You know that it was Sanosuke that entrusted the Shiki Fuujin to Minato" here Kakashi nodded, "well his father died using it" Kakashi gasped, his one visible eye wide, "he used it too seal a mighty dragon that was attacking Uzi no Kuni well what remains of it, he sealed the dragon into Sanosuke's son Zeak." Finished the old man as he took a breath and began to wonder what Sanosuke's farther felt like when sealing the beast into his grandson.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least that a man he knew was one of if not the closest friend to his sensei had a son who was a jinchuuriki especially considering who the mother of that child is. Uchiha Fuko also known as the Crimson Wind because of her Sharingan and here skill in fuuton jutsu. If a man like Danzo got his hands on their son theirs no knowing what he could and most defiantly would do especially if he got Naruto as well. "I will leave right away Hokage-sama" at this Sarutobi laughed at this "I'm not the Hokage any more Kakashi though the council will most likely make reinstate me as many oppose Danzo and there is no one else qualified. Now go Kakashi, you should start by finding Jiraiya as his information network would be able to find them quickly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Else where)

'The foolish fox failed but at least it got rid of the bastard Yondaime for me which is good for the rest of my plans' a robed masked man thought as he looked down at Konoha from the Hokage monument. It was risky as he had to stay in the village as the fox could easily sense him and that fact pissed him of to no end that a basted fox could track him so easily, he was the strongest human to ever exist with the most powerful doujutsu to grace the earth, the Sharingan.

He began to leave and plot what he would do to the fox when he had its power under his control and how Konoha would burn for not choosing him to be their leader. He turned his head back, "humph" and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

**Authors Note**

**So here is the first chapter and the next shall be set 4 years later and introduce my oc's. Please read and review feed back is welcome. **

**Haven't got much else to say other than ARSE, so**

**Ja ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Dragon, Red Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shaman King or Blue Dragon or any other anime or manga that I have gotten inspiration from, if I did own Naruto Sasuke wouldn't be as gay as he is and defiantly wouldn't have run of to the Michael Jackson wannabe. Plus Naruto would have learnt about elemental aliments earlier and not be as dumb as he is.

"Yo"normal speech

'_Yo_' normal thoughts

"**Yo**" demon/summon speech

'_**Yo**_' demon/summon thoughts

**Chapter 1: 4 Years later and a new family**

Four years have gone by since the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of the Yondaime. Sarutobi had been reinstated and was the Hokage once again, fortunately Kakashi was able to find Jiraiya in a hospital recovering from a righteous female beat down. That was two months after he left on his mission and during that time their were 17 attempts on Naruto's life so Jiraiya agreed to find the Nagi family while Kakashi returns to Konoha. Sandaime was beginning to wish he was the one to do the jutsu as it was becoming harder for him to not go on a killing spree for what the villagers were doing to Naruto, alienating him and beating him up when they should be praising him as their hero. It was because of these thoughts that he began to read his students' book more often that and the dam paperwork from hell, he swore it was there to torment him.

It didn't take the Hokage long to notice the presence in his office, he had to give them credit to get in without alerting his anbu that guarded the room constantly. "Well done on getting to this office but if you think you can kill me you are mistaken" he called to the room and looked up, his eyes scanned the room in front of him for the intruder and found nothing.

"You're an old pervert"

This was not the response he was expecting and especially not from his immediate left which shocked him the most as he hadn't sensed the boy that was now standing their looking at the orange book that Sarutobi happened to be holding.

A blonde haired man dressed in dark red came in through the door followed by a dark haired woman who looked just like Himiko from the book he held in his hand, if not for the fact that he recognised the man to be Nagi Sanosuke he would not have realised the woman was his wife Fuko. "Still reading the ero-sannins books old man?" asked Fuko to the bewildered Hokage who at this moment was looking between the two standing in front of his desk and the 7 year old boy standing to his left. The boy looked like his father with the blonde hair spiked down (**A.N. think of Riku's hair style from Kingdom Hearts**) but he defiantly inherited his mother's eyes considering Sarutobi was staring into crimson eyes each holding two tome, the Sharingan. The boy was dressed in a blue Gi with short sleeves and black sandals on his feet.

"Your son's skills are as amazing as your own Fuko-chan and I have never seen one so young with the Sharingan at this stage before. Not even the Uchiha clan's scion Itachi had his Sharingan until he was 8 years old but to have it so close to maturation at the age of 7 is simply amazing" stated a surprised Hokage as he in all his years had never seen boy as talented as this since Minato.

Sanosuke shook his head at the Hokage as his son continued to stare at the Icha Icha Paradise in the old mans hands, 'I tried so hard to keep him away from those books and yet here the old man reads one right in front of him, wait how did he know it's a perverts book' thought Sanosuke as he looked at his son he had to know for the sake of keeping his son from becoming a pervert. "Zeak how did you know that book is for perverts?" he had his complete attention on his son, if he hadn't he might have noticed the blush on his wife's face.

"Kaa-san reads it" this reply made the two men in the room to stare wide eyed at the only female who at this point had gone a shade of red that matched he son's Sharingan. She coughed, she needed to get this conversation away from those well written books unless she wants to answer some embarrassing questions in front of her son. "So Jiraiya told us what Minato did" saying this got the Hokage to put his book away and put on a serious face and made her husband become slightly angry that his best friend died braking a promise he made to him.

"He had no other choice. The Kyuubi is the most powerful of all the bijuu and your father's shiki fuujin was the only jutsu that could seal it by calling the shinigami" spoke the Sandaime to the now angry man before him. Sanosuke instantly calmed as he went over it in his head and something didn't click in his opinion, "What relation is the Kyuubi's container to Minato that he would seal the beast into him? Jiraiya never told us, saying its and S-rank secret" asked the now calm Sanosuke as he suspected the answer right away without even having to meet the boy in question. "He is his and Kushina's son" was the reply, it was all he needed to know for what he had to do.

"Send for him please. I wish to meet him."

"I as well if he is Kushina-chan's son" spoke Fuko as her own son stood next to her looking very bored.

"Zeak you might have a new little brother soon so you must train harder to look after him" Fuko whispered into her son's ear.

(Else were)

A small boy sat in small apartment across the village from the Hokage tower reading a book, most people treated him like dirt and he didn't know why but the kind lady at the village library helped him hide when mobs came looking and she also taught him how to read which became one of is favourite things to do besides eating ramen. He was currently reading a book about Konoha's greatest ninjas, he was enjoying it as much as he had the book about the different countries. He was reading about the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and a man named Nagi Sanosuke whom together they were able to decimate the Iwa and Kumo ninja during the Third Great War. Stories of the Yondaime always interested him not just because he was Naruto's hero but also because they were always amazing he just couldn't get enough of them.

Naruto wasn't the only one enjoying a book, the anbu watching him on the building facing his apartment's window was also currently reading. He just wasn't reading a book that was suitable for anyone below the age of 18, it was a really well written book and the detailed illustrations just made it all the more appealing to the dog masked anbu.

Naruto could see the anbu from his window (Inu never really tried to hide his presence from him like the others) and could only just make out the orange book that was in his hand, 'I wonder if the book really is that good. He's constantly reading it so it must be good' was the thought running through Naruto's head as he glanced up. He watched Inu put the book away as another one of his anbu guardians appeared, this one wearing a weasel mask, they seemed to converse for a few moments when Weasel disappeared in a poof of smoke. When Naruto saw Weasel vanish he could only think of how much of a show of he was, he thought anyone that used shunshin no jutsu was showing off, of course he had no idea what the jutsu is called and so he named "Poof and go bye-bye" no jutsu.

Inu was curious as to why the Hokage wanted him to bring Naruto to his office since when ever he wanted to see Naruto he would just come and see him and dump all his paper work for later. The only reason he could even think of is if there was someone there to see Naruto that wasn't the Hokage, this just brought up more questions such as who was waiting for him and why. He might as well hurry and find out so he knocked on Naruto's window to get his attention.

"Yo. The Hokage wants to see us so come on" He told the blonde boy who in response put his book down and jumped out the window at the masked anbu and they both went poof and go bye-bye.

(In the Hokage tower)

"Why can't I go and look around the village instead of being in here with this perverted old man" whined the 7 year old blonde as he took a seat on one of the one of the chairs by the wall. He honestly was bored out of his mind and needed to do something, he looked around and stared at the plant in the in the corner before picking two leaves off of it. One he placed on his forehead and the other he placed in the palm of his hand and placed the other hand on top, he closed his eyes to focus better on his task to relieve his boredom with a chakra control exercise and a chakra manipulation exercise just to make it difficult.

Sarutobi wasn't surprised to see Zeak doing a chakra control exercise but was quite surprised when Zeak held a leaf in between his hands and when he removed one of his hands to reveille to half's of the leaf. "He has wind affinity like you Fuko-chan" he asked, he had never seen another Uchiha like Fuko who doesn't have fire affinity although technically Zeak is only half Uchiha and already unusual as he has blonde hair and blue eyes instead of black hair and onyx eyes. Fuko has all the natural Uchiha traits except for the fire affinity but to see a blonde Uchiha was odd to Sarutobi since the boy I front of him could be more of a genius then Uchiha Itachi to have his Sharingan at his age.

"He does as well as a fire affinity" answered Sanosuke as he looked out the window at the hokage monument, "Is it me or does Minato's nose look big on the monument?"

"Really, I always thought my craving looks older then I should."

"But you're an old man" answered the newly appeared blonde boy standing next to a dog masked anbu who pulled out an orange book as he looked around the room at the people all around and spotted the other blonde kid with a leaf on his head.

"It's good to see you Kakashi" spoke the black haired woman, Kakashi and Naruto focused on her, "I have heard your making quite a name for yourself with what I tort you of how to use your Sharingan." She looked down at the blonde and stared at him for a while and all was quiet in the room until.

A shout of "Kawii!" this was the only warning Naruto got before his face was planted between the woman's breasts as she hugged him. Two people in the room were jealous of the boy's position, one was amazed at how much he looked like his father and the last opened his eyes to see who his mother was shouting about and when he saw the boy he was surprised, surprised he could hold his breath for so long for someone so small.

The woman finely let go of and allowed Naruto to breath and take a step back from the overly friendly lady (in his opinion anyway) and look towards the old man with a questioning look. When the Hokage noticed Naruto's questioning gaze he coughed to get everyone's attention and when he had it he spoke, "Naruto these people are Nagi Sanosuke" at his name being said Sano (**A.N. I'll be using the shorter name from now on**) raised his hand and waved, "Nagi Fuko his wife" when her name was spoken she gave a warm smile, "and their son Nagi Zeak" as his name was spoken Zeak walked over to Naruto and pulled out two pieces of pokey from his pocket and offered one to Naruto who took it and bowed to the elder boy in thanks and in return got bopped on the head by him.

"You shouldn't bow to anyone!" exclaimed Zeak as it annoyed him that this kid would bow to him, he also felt some connection to him that he couldn't explain.

"Ow. You didn't have to hit me you… you… erm… what was your name again?" asked Naruto as he began to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

Zeak had a blank look on his face, he turned and went back to his seat to wait till he could go look around the village and possibly buy more manga as he has finished reading all the ones he has.

Sano cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and when he had it he spoke, "So you are Naruto right?" he got a nod from Naruto, "Well since I'm an old friend of your fathers I have decided to take you with us to Uzu no kuni, that is were we will train you along with Zeak their so you two better get along since you guys will be brothers from now on." Kakashi was surprised at the statement but then he was happy for Naruto as well, Sarutobi smiled at Naruto as his eyes bulged out, Zeak looked thoughtful at the idea of having a little brother and Fuko was happy to have someone so cute to rise and just knew he would be a lady killer like his father in a few years.

(Later)

Both Zeak and Naruto were wondering around Konoha, both of them were ignoring the glares and harsh word being spoken all around them. Their destination was the only book store that allowed Naruto to even enter, it was run by an old man who happened to be an ex-ninja and didn't see Naruto as a demon, as they arrived Zeak went straight to the manga and began looking for some new ones. Naruto looked at some ninja books on chakra control and something called nature manipulation, he was cut from his thoughts at the sound of Zeak's voice, "Naruto pick some books you want since it's a long walk back home and don't choose any books on Ninjutsu or any other ninja art as otosan, okaasan and obaasan will be teaching you."

Naruto looked over at Zeak and saw him dumping 20 books on the shops counter, his eyes widened in surprise as did the shop keeper Zeak on the other hand just looked at Naruto waiting. As Naruto realized that Zeak was waiting for him he quickly grabbed a book about the different nations and ran over to him very hesitantly and was about to ask if he had enough money but didn't bother as Zeak pulled out a load of bills from his wallet.

Naruto stared at Zeak as they began walking to the Sarutobi clan house were the Nagi family was staying and were Naruto would also be staying while carrying all the bags filled with books. "Are you shore about only wanting one book. I can pay for more you know and were not that far from the store we could always go back." asked Zeak.

"No… but… thank you… Why… Why are you so nice to me and why are your parent's being so nice. All of the other adult call me a demon, a hell spawn. So why."

Zeak didn't stop walking but eyed Naruto out of the corner of his eye and finally spoke "So you think we are just trying to trick you. You do remember what my okaasan did to you when we met?"

Naruto Looked thoughtful for a moment then a blush crept across his face as he remembered were his face was when he met Fuko. "But still why are you helping me?" he asked

"Because we will soon be family," Naruto looked shocked at this, "Otosan and okaasan are probably doing all the paperwork for the adoption right now hehe and I don't want to do any of that."

(2 days later at the village gate)

"So how come Jiraiya took so long to find you guys?" asked a curios Kakashi as he and the Hokage are there to see the Nagi family of as well as the newest member Naruto.

"Well he doesn't have any informants in Uzu no kuni so he had no idea that we were living their until he came himself just to check out the hot springs the old pervert. I bet he can't even get it up any more." spoke Sano.

(Elsewhere)

"AAchooo. Heh I bet some woman is talking about me hehe," the white haired man began to giggle a very perverted giggle but stopped dead as he heard someone cracking there knuckles and then the thing he hated the most.

"PERVERT!" the woman screamed and then began the pervert beat down.

(Back at Konoha's gate)

"So are you ready Naruto to go?" asked Fuko as she began to feel like unloading some female justice on a pervert for some reason.

"Hai Fuko-san" when Naruto finished he got bopped on the head and annoyed glare from Fuko, "I mean er… okaasan," Naruto then gave his foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto looked over to Zeak who was now reading one of the manga he bought earlier not even looking up to see what was going on. "Let's go already or obaasan is going to be angry," said Zeak in a very relaxed tone, Sano's reaction was that of fear of what his own mother could and would do to him.

"Yes she will be angry if we take to long getting back won't she dear," Fuko spoke softly with no emotion even though she was smiling, inside she was laughing her ass off at the idea of what Sano's mother will do to him since she will blame him for them being late. Oh the fun it is to have her as a mother-in-law, if only her own mother wasn't one of those average uptight Uchiha that thinks she is better then every one else.

"Can we go already please," asked Zeak as he leaned against the gate waiting still reading his manga. Everyone nodded to each other and so the Nagi family and the newest member Naruto set out to there home in Uzu no kuni.

**A.N**

**So the story really begins now that I have introduced my three O.C. Contine to read and review please**

**to help me improve. So people know this is a cross-over with the Ral-Grad ****Blue Dragon manga and more shadows will**

**come into the story just they won't be able to attach to humans unless they are sealed to them like the **

**blue dragon Grad is, not that i'm saying some of them won't be.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
